Project Achilles: Thanks For The Memories
If you haven't read Activation, please do so now to better understand this. Prologue "Catnip to base: are those forgotten projects finally ready?" "Affirmative, sir. What do we do with them?" "Place them in the loading bay for transport." "Yes, sir." "In the meantime, I want to see that Achilles is not interfering with our plans." "Sir, Loading Bay 6 is not functional. Mind if we send those to the Catnip Cruiser?" "That would be purrfect. Catnip out." Chapter 1 It was a lazy morning at Loony Labs. I would know, because I was there. I am Project Achilles, a robot-toon hybrid created for the good of Toontown. My supervisor, Doctor Dimm, is always willing to help me. Always, that is, after he's had his coffee. Doctor Dimm trundled into the kitchen (yes, Loony Labs has a kitchen), where I was sitting. I greeted him "Good morning, Doctor. I suppose you are well-rested?" "Bah!" he mumbled as he poured coffee out of the pitcher into an I <3 Science mug. As soon as the contents of the mug toched his beak, his facial features began to soften. "Good morning, Achilles!" he finally replied. "I suppose I am well-rested." "That is quite satisfactory. I feel a sense of sloth coming over me...what is this strange feeling?" Doctor Dimm laughed. "That would be laziness. Happens to the best of us. Nothing to be worried about." "I assume that Hercules has a tracing beacon?" I asked Doctor Dimm. "Well, certainly. Do you want to go find him?" "...Eh. I'll do it later." Chapter 2 Later in the morning, we were watching the television (it just stood still), when a Breaking News bulletin showed up on the screen. The anchorwoman, a red cat, began trying to make the news sound exciting (as usual). "Strange new cogs have been landing all over Toontown, giving toons no place to hide. Professor Flake confirms that as of yet they cannot take over buildings, but can enter and exit them freely. We go to our on-site reporter, Ronald Rollem." The view switched over to a yellow mouse. "Thanks, Amanda. As you can see, new cogs are giving toons a tough time. Many toons are hurt, sad, or even dead because of these cogs. Their most deadly secret is-awk!" Ronald was picked up and thrown into a building by a Glad Hander with a Mr. Hollywood body. "Keep filming, toon," it said coldly. "Citizens of Toontown, our only demand is that you give us ALL of your advanced weaponry. If you do so, we will cease our rampage. If you do not do so, we will make sure that we have the weapons, and many casualties will be suffered. Good day." It grabbed the camera and crushed it. Knowing immediately what to do, I ran at super-speed down the hallway and took flight straight out of the door. In a few minutes, I could see the skyline of Toontown. I dodged the anti-aircraft fire from below. All of it, that is, except for one shot. The shot hit my left leg. I began doing a counterclockwise Star Fox barrel roll down to the ground. When I hit the ground, I managed to stand up, put up my fists, and say "Okay, who wants some?" Chapter 3 I was flooded by cogs the moment I threatened them. I managed to clear a path through the thick bunch of cogs by jumping on their heads. Using materialization technology to increase my suit's mass, I easily crushed the cogs underneath my feet. With my suit having more mass, I could punch a cog into a building down the street. I became a whirling cloud of 1-ton punches and kicks, deflecting most attacks. Then something had the nerve to grab me. A colossal cog with a black suit and a Glad Hander head with Flunky glasses and a Bean Counter hat lifted me off of the ground. It began dematerializing my suit down to its original mass. "I AM THE GLAD BEANFLUNKER," it said. "YOU HAVE DESTROYED TOO MANY OF MY FELLOW PROTOBOTS. FOR THAT, I KILL YOU." I was thrown on the ground, smashing my suit badly. The Glad Beanflunker was about to step on me when I mustered up the strength to push his foot away from me. I slammed my fists against the foot of the Glad Beanflunker, just inches away from my face. I groaned as I managed to push it farther. I was able to stand up, still pushing his foot. I gunned my engines and flew up, getting high enough to rip the Glad Beanflunker's leg off. It howled in pain as I threw its leg at its face, smashing its head. I couldn't see for a moment, because the explosion was so blinding. When I could see, I saw the ruins of the Glad Beanflunker. I couldn't help but say "Well, that was easy." TBCCategory:Project Achilles Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress